


Sharp Memories

by ChameleonClass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Original Character - Freeform, possible graphic violence, relationship undecided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonClass/pseuds/ChameleonClass
Summary: Kira remembers very little about her life before the day the Galra took her from her family.





	1. Clear Flashes

I still remember the day I was taken.

All the rest was gone.

16 hours. 14 minutes. 23 seconds.

The images burned into my eyelids.

Perfect clarity among chaos.

#

**June 18 th 20XX. **

**6:41am.**

I never woke up this early but today was a special day; my sisters graduation after 7 long years of medical school. I’d laid my clothes out on my desk chair the night before. A soft cream blouse with light pink buttons and a single breast pocket. One of the several pairs of the same black jeggings I owned were tucked beneath the soft fabric. My plain pink flats had this one scuff mark on the front of both that I never could avoid with any pair of shoes. My mother told me it was because I wore heels too often so I instinctually walked on my toes.

My sister walked past my door- her heavy footfalls were a trait she’d inherited from our dad, whose movements I could hear in the kitchen despite his slippers. “Girls! Breakfast!” My dad’s voice always had a scratchy quality to it from years of smoking. He always jokingly told us it was because our mum’s overbearing attitude made him take it up in his 20’s. We’d all laugh, my mothers soft laugh always making it funnier. She was the epitome of a kind soul. A nursery school teacher and the head of the local youth club. She spent most of her time at home using our dad and us as guinea pigs for all her educational games, and we loved every minute of it.

I wrapped my dressing gown round myself, reminding myself for probably the hundredth time to buy a new one when I next went into town because the pocket was still beyond repair after I accidentally caught the fabric on the door handle in the kitchen nearly 4 years ago. I made my way downstairs and grabbed my toast off the side, searching for a knife in the cluttered cutlery draw so I could put some butter on it.

My sister cut off her crusts with the same knife before sitting at the small table in the corner of the kitchen. I joked that she was sat in my chair again, gesturing at all my coats on the back.

“Just because you can’t be arsed to put them upstairs in your room, doesn’t make it your chair Kira.” She laughs softly and starts to eat. My dad brings two mugs to the table for us; coffee for Jess and tea for me. Her mug was green, her favourite and least favourite colour all at the same time. She always said it was too close to the colour of the walls at the hospital she interned at but yet she always bought everything in the same colour. My own was bright yellow- a very not subtle way of showing my Hufflepuff pride.

Mum was busy ironing both her and my dads’ clothes. He wasn’t allowed to iron anything anymore because he burned my best white dress once when I was 8. She gets up extra early every morning to make sure everything’s ironed before he left for the building site he works on. It was cute, if not a little gross and unnecessary because he _works on a building site_. Every day he comes home from work with an almost impossible amount of dirt on everything but his skin. I never understood how he managed it and mum never finds out. He always looks perfectly groomed by the time she’s home, a clean set of clothes on and all of the days dirt gone from his clothes that were now dried and folded on top of the ironing board, ready for the next day he’s at work.

I quickly rinsed my plate and cup, hugging mum quickly before going up to shower before my sister even contemplates her hour-long showers.

**9:42am.**

We were almost late because my sister took so long getting ready.

“It’s my graduation, I want to look my best Kira. So, shut up.” I’ve rolled my eyes so many times at the same sort of sentence in the last few years that I just ignored her when she snapped it at me when she’d finally gotten into the car.

We followed the flock of people walking into get seats and sat at the edge of two rows, my parents behind me. If we’d been earlier we would have gotten to sit together but that’s not important. We got the comfy seats. Rows of chairs had been set out in front of the stand chairs. I felt almost sorry for the parents and siblings that were sat on the hard, plastic chairs. I knew this was going to take forever and they weren’t comfy in the slightest.

**12:37am.**

My sister had gone to meet her boyfriend for a meal together to celebrate after the ceremony and we were driving back along the motorway to get back home from the hall. My dad always tapped his fingers on the steering wheel along to the radio, today no different. I had my head down, looking at my phone and scrolling through Instagram. I was ready to just go home and lock myself away in my room. I just wanted to draw for a bit, add something else to my art portfolio. My dad would probably cook dinner for us and I thought I’d probably take it upstairs and eat it at my desk while I worked. Mum always said that it was a habit she’d passed on to me because she did it both at work and home, always swamped with more tests to mark.

I’d noticed the sky getting darker but thought nothing of it. It’d said on the radio this morning that it was going to rain. I didn’t pay attention to my mums’ gasp of shock. I didn’t see the strange object in the sky.

 

…

 

I saw the flames as they licked at the car where my parents’ bodies were as I was dragged across the rough floor by my shirt, the fabric tearing under the sharp nails of the large creature who had pulled me from the wreckage. I remembered it had looked at each of us and shook his head at both my mum and dad before tearing me out of the wreckage. Something blunt, heavy and metallic hit me in the temple. It went dark.

**02:03pm**

That was the time my watch read. The hands of the small clock ticking away as I lay on the ground, staring at the ceiling of the metal room. The only noise was my shaky breathing. I couldn’t move, the pure panic seizing all my muscles. My tears had long stopped. I didn’t know where I was. All I knew was that my parents were most likely dead and I’d been kidnapped- I’d sworn at the time that the creature was a figment of my imagination due to the impact but I know now that wasn’t the truth.

The room was small, clearly a holding cell of some sorts. There were small ledges along the edges, meant for seating. The room wasn’t just for me. I knew that then too. This was too perfectly planned. There had been no other cars around. No houses for miles. They had picked us from billions.

Who were they?

They were the creatures that opened the door and dragged me back out the room at that exact moment. They were the ones who tore the soft- blood stained, torn- blouse and black jeggings from my body and burned them with my remaining shoe before forcing me into a plain grey shirt and trousers. They were the ones who sent me to a labour camp. They were the ones who decided that my hair was too long and cut it all away. They were merciless…

**11:00pm**

They hadn’t taken my watch away from me… I daren’t look at any of the other strange creatures in the metal room around me. My eyes finally fell shut from exhaustion.

I still remember the day I was taken.

All the rest was gone.

16 hours. 14 minutes. 23 seconds.

The images burned into my eyelids.

Perfect clarity among chaos.

 


	2. My Saviour

I could hear the explosions from the other side of the camp. I sat on the seats on the left of the cell, not even gathering the courage to get hopeful. The others around me looked equally as tired and not a single shred of hope was felt among us all. Ythlan, a small, grey creature with small eyes and no ears of any sort, was sat across from me, a sharp cut across his face. He emitted warmth, a small comfort for all of us. Our only comfort.

The door to our cell opened and I braced myself to be shouted at.

“C’mon! Quick, get to the ship on the opposite side of the camp!”

My head snapped up as I recognised the accent, my eyes filling with tears as I saw the very much human face in the door way. The boy held a gun in his hand but wasn’t threatening in any way.

We all scrambled out and ran after all the other prisoners.

We were being saved. Finally.

#

The ship was warm despite being all metal like the Galra ships. A strange, elven man with a bright orange moustache checked us over again, still looking very shocked. I wasn’t surprised. I’d started stealing little supplies to keep our injuries clean and allowing them to heal.

“I still insist you all get in the pods.” His voice was friendly, he sounded almost like he was from Australia or New Zealand.

The others shuffled towards the pods but I looked at them hesitantly.

My voice was croaky from not having spoken much, “I’d rather not…” He tried to bargain with me. “I don’t want to go in.”

“Coran… it’s okay… Hunk’s already cooking so she can come eat with us.” My mouth started to salivate at my rescuers words. He smiled softly and gestured for me to walk with him. I followed quickly. “You’re from Earth…” I nodded. “You’re only the first human we’ve saved…” I frowned a little and looked down, remembering all of the other human faces I’d seen while I’d been in captivity.

He went quiet, clearly not wanting to upset me anymore as he led me into a dining room. I sat on one of the chairs and tugged the blanket round my shoulders tighter. A man with a white tuft in his black hair put a cup of something warm in front of me. “It’s warm milk, from an Earth cow… drink up, it’ll get you warm and calm your nerves.”

I nodded and sipped it slowly, not noticing that I’d started to cry. No one said anything to me about it, they just talked among themselves about their success of liberating the labour camp. I looked at them all, taking in their human faces. I couldn’t believe that I was away from there… I couldn’t believe there was humans saving us…

“Dinner is served!” A large, warm skinned guy set a load of bowls in front of everyone with the help of small, silver robots. I couldn’t help myself and started eating ravenously. It all smelled so good and tasted better. I didn’t care what it was. It was good. It was real food. It wasn’t tasteless like what I’d been eating at the camp.  “Hey, whoa… slow down or you’ll make yourself sick...”

“But it tastes so good.” I mumbled as I ate.

“She’s British!” A small girl with glasses spoke, excited, “That’s so cool!” I laughed quietly and smiled slightly at her. The boy who’d saved us smiled again when he saw this.

“What is British? And why is this” the elven lady made air quotes, “cool, as you say?”

“It’s like amazing, awesome, y’know?” The girl spoke again.

“Pidge, I don’t think that helps the princess…” The man with the tuft said awkwardly.

“No, I think I get it. Thank you Pidge.” The -princess- elf said, looking like she actually got it.

I started laughing hard. “You taught-” I almost choked on my spit, “you taught aliens slang!” I clutched at my ribs, my laughter a horribly scratchy noise, my body no longer used to it. The princess looked very confused as the other three kids started laughing with me.

My saviour put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched, my laughter cutting off quickly. His laughter stopped too, suddenly looking very worried. I stared at the table silently for a few moments before quickly getting up and walking off, easily retracing my steps back to the room with all the pods and leaning on Ythlans’ pod, breathing sharply.

#

“…what did I do?” I look at Shiro.

“Just give her some time Lance… She’s probably shaken from being in the camp or she thought you were going to hit her… Don’t forget she was a prisoner to the Galra.” He gently squeezes my shoulder. “Don’t worry too much, okay?”

I nod a little and finish my food, feeling quite upset. I’d upset her twice now; why does this always happen? “I’m going to head to…” I trail off, seeing that Hunk and Pidge were already talking to the Princess about ship modifications.  I easily slip away, going to the pod room to see if Coran needed any help… cleaning, I guess.

As I got closer to the pod room, I hear sharp breathing and quiet sobs. I peer round the doorway and saw the girl leaning against one of the pods, her hair hiding her face and her nails dug into her legs as she cries and breaths shakily.

I quietly walk closer and crouch down, whispering, “Hey… it’s okay. Just take some deep breaths with me, okay? Everything is going to be okay, I promise.” She starts crying harder and falls to her knees, her head against my shoulder. “Just breath with me. Deep breaths… It’s safe here, I promise. We won’t let you get hurt. I won’t let you get hurt…” I gently rub her back, I instinctually wrap my arms round her and keep trying to help her get calm. keeping my breaths steady.

She holds onto my hoodie tightly, her whole body shaking as she tries to breath with me. After a few doboshes she finally calms down enough to stop crying so hard.

“Thank you thank you thankyouthankyou.” She mutters into my shoulder. “I was soscared they hurt us so much Ididntmeantoflinch.” I gently shush her and hug her tighter, settling down so were both more comfortable. She lies her head against my chest, trying to stay calm.

“Panic attacks are scary, aren’t they?” I whisper gently into her hair. She nods a little, her hands still in my jacket. “Are you cold?” She nods a little again and I gently manoeuvre my jacket off me without disturbing her, then gently wrap it round her. Her hands instantly pull the jacket round herself more and she evens the strings out. I laugh softly, “I never remember to do that…” She smiles a little and wipes her eyes with her hands. “Oh, hang on a tick…” I whistle and one of the mice runs from nowhere, her eyes light up. “Can you get me some tissues?”

The mouse nods and runs off out the door. Her eyes widen, “H-how-” I smile and gesture around us. “R-right… space… not normal… forgot for a second…”

When the mouse comes back with some tissues, she gratefully takes them and gently strokes it ears before wiping her eyes and nose. After a few doboshes she looks up at me. “I’m sorry for crying on your jacket.” 

I chuckle, “It’s okay, I know how hard panic attacks are. I’m Lance by the way, the red paladin.”

She scrunches her face up confusion, “But you were wearing blue earlier. That makes no sense.”

I snort, “It’s confusing, don’t get me started.”

She laughs softly, “Fair. I’m Kira…”

“I want to make an anime reference but I feel like Pidge will out me as a secret nerd.”

She glares at me, “Make a Death Note reference and I’ll fight you.” I laugh and shake my head. “Good.” Kira gently adjusts the jacket round herself, zipping it up with her arms not in the sleeves.

I smile and gently pick her up, causing her to let out a squeak of shock. “Whatareyoudoing” I chuckle and start walking towards the recreational room.

“I’m taking you to a room so you can get clean and change out of those clothes. Then were gonna play video games.” I set her down infront of a spare room and open the door. She walks in slowly, looking around, her eyes shining slightly with tears. I don’t say anything and grab her some clothes from the wardrobe and then turn the shower on for her.

She hugs me tightly before I leave. “If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up…” She mutters into my shoulder.

“It’s not… I promise…” I hug her tightly before leaving, smiling softly as I walk to my own room down the hall.

 


End file.
